


lavender and lemon

by Magkalo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magkalo/pseuds/Magkalo
Summary: That night the whole Gryffindor house found out that Florence Fitzgerald and Fred Weasley loved each other.also it went let me put the first chapter into paragraphs but every other chapter is.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. one

“Here you go Fredster.” Florence handed him a daffodil, spring had just started so they were in full bloom scattered across Hogwarts grounds. She had been returning from herbology (her favourite subject, everyone always says she should be in hufflepuff). “Thank you my darling.” Fred said, kneeling down as if he was a knight receiving a gift and she was the queen. Fred placed the daffodil behind his ear, turning his head to the side so Flo could see. “Very handsome Freddie, yellow suits. The two were currently walking to lunch where they would both eat an ungodly amount of food. Florence Fitzgerald met Fred and George Weasley in her second year when she forgot to do her potions homework causing Snape to give her a detention. The twins had also gotten detentions for ‘forgetting’ to do their homework. She forgets a lot. The three spent the two hours messing around and after Snape shouted at them more and added an hour, cleaned some cauldrons. All walking to the great hall together missing the tea time rush and seeing as the hall would be nearly empty and carry on there chats about what dragon they liked the most and trying to convince Florence she should play quidditch. She was not very good at quidditch. Flo tended to forget a lot which led to her not being the smartest person ever but Merlin did she try. In her third year she spent days and nights studying for her transfiguration test, forcing George to quiz her at random. So when she came to fred sobbing one evening he realised she had not done as well as she had wanted. He sat with her in the Gryffindor common room all night, forcing everyone to go to their dorms when they walked in. A series of “im so dumb.” and “merlin Fred why am i not good at anything.” left her mouth while fred played with her hair, reassuring her that she would ace it next time until she fell asleep in his arms, fred falling asleep slightly after. George had walked in late that night after spending the night with a certain woman so before he went to bed he grabbed a blanket placing it over the two and going to find out what happened. That night the whole gryffindor house found out that florence fitzgerald and fred weasley loved each other.


	2. two

“Are you sure you are not related to them Florence? Cause godric you eat like them.” Hermione said looking at her, the twins and Ron eating opposite her.

Fred paused for a second thinking about how incredibly weird it would be if they were considering his feelings for the 5’7 girl who still looked as tiny as she was the day he met her. 

The first time he saw, properly saw her, was not on the train or when they were being sorted or when she sat near him at the great feast. It was when he walked past her near hagrids huts and accidentally stood on one of the forget-me-nots she was collecting for Hagrid and she was not angry at all. 

“Don't worry about it Fred, the flowers were just not meant to be.”

It took him a further summer to actually ask the girl if he wanted to be friends with them. 

They had just started there 7th year and the twins had already put puking pastilles in Filches tea 4 times. Florence never took part because she would always feel bad, even for Filch who gave her detention on her first day at Hogwarts for accidentally nudging Misses Norris but always helping them evade capture from filch. 

“I'm a growing girl, how am I meant to become the best herbologist in the world if I can't tackle a simple mandrake.” taking a bite out of the largest roast potato she had ever seen. 

“You are not weak or feeble Flo just incredibly annoying.” George said, giving her a pat on the back. 

“Hey!” Flo shouted, hitting the boy's arm, Hermione leaning over table to also hit him.

The next day Florence met Hermione in the common room for astrology, Hermione was moved up a year so she could take other classes next year. The girls sadly did not share a dorm with the smartest witch at hogwarts, maybe then she would excel in something besides herbology. 

They had double astrology then Florence had defence against the dark arts with the twins which she had not minded before but now Umbridge was there teacher everyone despised it.

“Me, Harry and Ron are going to Hogsmeade on Saturday if you wanted to come?” the curly headed girl said walking up the stairs. Flo loved when the stairs would move while walking even though it made most students annoyed and late she loved it. Often dragging one of the twins to sit with her on them (normally fred) and wait till they move. 

One time the pair fell asleep and Snape caught them obviously giving them detention and questioning them about sleeping on stone stairs. Fred replying with a simple “Have you never tried it professor, crazy comfy.” while the two got up in pain.

“I said I would help professor Sprout clean out one of the greenhouses for more plants but if I get out early I'll come find you, I've been meaning to get my brother some sweets from honeydukes anyway.” 

Astrology went quite quickly compared to normally, Hermione making sure the bespeckled girl was doing her work and not getting distracted and throwing paper balls at Lee Jordan across the room. 

“I'll see you at lunch.” Flo said saying her goodbye and walking the opposite direction. 

Dark arts had been moved down in the dungeons near the slytherin common room per professor Umbridge's request apparently so it was no surprise when Florence turned up 5 minutes late, sweaty and her bag dragging behind her. 

Taking a seat next to George she prayed that Umbridge would not pick up on her but of course Flo was wrong yet again.

George felt the girl's hand snake into his as the pink devil (as Fred says) walked over. “Miss Fitzgerald, do you take joy in turning up late to my class?” she was now standing awfully close to the girl.

“No professor, I h-had to come from the astronomy tower. I did run.” 

“Well maybe you should plan your timetable better.” 

“Professor Mcgonagall actually does our timetables so you might want to talk to her.” Flo didn't mean for that to come off rude but by the smirks on the twins faces said different.

Umbridge smacked the book she was carrying on the table causing Flo to jump. Fred abruptly stood up from his seat, all eyes on him.

“Anything to add Mr Weasley?”

“Indeed there is professor.”

“Well what is it then?”

“You suck.”


	3. three

That remark had landed the two 17 year olds in immediate detention after class, The fact they were missing all of lunch was the real punishment.

“Did you bring any sweats?” Fred said, nudging her as they followed Umbridge into her cat obsessed office, all of their beady eyes glaring at them as they walked in. 

Florence sent him a glare, playing with the hem of her jumper, she had heard about what happened to people who got detention with her. Hermione had told her all about it when it happened to Harry, Flo spent the evening comforting the girl and plaiting her hair. 

“You! Sit over there.” Pointing to Fred to go and sit in the chair with Draco and Crabbe standing besides it. Did they really not have anything but to do then be Umbridge's precious little angels.

“Sit down dear.” she was now sitting opposite Umbridge at her desk confused as to why she was playing nice all of a sudden. 

Everyone in the room could see the girl was scared, her knee kept hitting the top of the desk from the shaking. 

Turning to look at the red he mouthed a not so reassuring “It's okay, calm down.'' Fred had gotten loads of detentions before, normally with Filch which would be a lot of him complaining about how they should bring back hanging kids from their arms. But he had never gotten one with Umbridge.

“Could you please inform me why you were late?” Flo was thoroughly confused by this statement. Had she suffered some form of short term memory loss? But she responded as if she had never explained.

“I was coming from the astronomy tower and I ran, it's just my timetable makes it hard for me to make it on time now you have moved the classroom.” The girl tried looking everywhere but at Umbridge, sadly failing and locking eyes with her. 

“So it's my fault.” she said accusingly pointing to herself. 

Florence didn't know how to respond to this, looking over at Fred they both knew what was going to happen and just hoped it wouldn't. 

“N-no, I just mea-meant.” her knee was definitely going to bruise now from how many tables it had hit the table.

“Miss Fitzgerald, I believe you need to start taking responsibility for your actions and stop making excuses.” 

That's when she felt the sharp pain on her thigh just above her knee that was hitting the desk. Her leg had stopped shaking, pushing up her skirt slightly so she could place her hand on the sentance now edging into her leg, hoping to stop any blood from dripping down her leg.

“You can't blame me or Miss Mcgonagall for your irresponsible actions.”

She pushed her hand hard onto the cut as if it was going to stop Umbridge's magic. Looking over to Fred she tried to give him a reassuring look like she hadn't done anything but when he noticed her watery eyes he looked at the hand on the table to see it was fine, he was finding her over hand to see her wrist just under the table. He couldn't see anything else as her other leg and the desk covered it but when he noticed the blood dripping down her leg he knew what had happened. 

“Stop, come on. She was only five minutes late.” he tried standing up but Draco and Crabbe held him firmly to the chair. 

“Don't worry Mr Weasley, it's your turn for a chat next.” 

She was yet to look at the words embedded into her skin even after the pain stopped. Umbridge had been talking for a while now about taking responsibility but she was too busy trying not to cry to listen.

She snapped out of the daze when Draco grabbed her arm, Fred being grabbed by Crabbe so they could swap seats. Realising this she grabbed Draco's arm with her other hand to try and get away but instantly regretted it when she realises that she has just left a bloody handprint on his shirt. 

From the look on Draco's face you would think you had just killed his mother, maybe his father will hear about this.

“You filthy little mudblood.” pushing her down in the chair. 

“Leave her alone Malfoy!” Fred tried to get out of his char but was kept down by crabbe. That boy had a tendency to jump out of chairs for the girl. 

“Let's not mess around now Mr Weasley.”

“But i enjoy messing around.” sending the older woman a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya, i hope everyone is enjoying the book! 
> 
> i know my chapters are quite short but i try to update a couple times a week so if you would prefer a long chapter once a week please say.   
> i find writing short chapters make me feel more accomplished. 
> 
> anyway, thank you so much for reading this far and wear a bloody mask.  
> xx


	4. four

The two walked out of her office and through the classroom in silence. Both not wanting to talk and mutually deciding to skip their other lessons. She didn't see Fred sad often, he was a very happy and outgoing boy, Fred was the one to ask them to sit with them at lunch when they first met.

Florence knew where to go to lift their moods.

“Come on Freddie.” she spoke softly almost a whisper and grabbed his hand.

The kitchen was empty now as the elves had finished lunch and cleaning up so they could have a break. She often came down to the kitchen to make some extra snacks to bring back for the twins, she never asked the elves for help, always cleaning up before she left. 

She left Fred leaning against the big oak table in the centre of the room and headed to the panty. She came back with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and two cups of pumpkin juice. 

“Maybe I should sneak Umbridge some puking pastilles.” Fred said as she placed the plate and cups on the table. 

While Fred was trying to break the record for cookies eaten in 30 seconds Florence went and grabbed the first aid kit out of the cupboard, her fingers were littered in tiny scars from when she would cut herself cooking, becoming acquainted with the first aid kit quite well.

Placing the box on the side she grabbed Fred's arm, starting to roll up his blood covered sleeve. 

“Playing nurse are we? I've always loved roleplay.” he said sending a smirk and wink simultaneously.

“You are so funny Mr Weasley.” she exaggerated sarcastically adding a fake laugh at the end. 

“If you'd prefer I can go and get Madam Pomfrey? She has the uniform and everything.” 

The fact this girl had just gone through a fairly traumatic event and there was blood running down her leg, her first thought was if Fred was okay. Hermione had to almost force her to come to the quidditch game, normally convincing her because she gets to see lunas outfits which the girl loved. She was always too scared to watch in case something happened to the twins but it felt different when she was thinking of Fred falling off his broom.

“I'm perfectly satisfied thank you.”

Neither of them knew that to other people it was blatant flirting, they had always acted this way with each other. George used to be asked all the time if the two were going out and always replied with a “not yet.” 

Eventually everyone stopped asking and waited to find out, Lee Jordan and Ron Weasley had bets on when it would happen even though the idea of his brother having a girlfriend was not the best thought. 

Fred relaxed instantly when she started cleaning his arm, trying to be as gentle as possible with the wipe. Whispering an abundance of sorrys when he winced. 

She didn't say anything about what was written on his arm, she didn't even bother registering it in her head. She knew he was upset by what Umbridge had said to him and planned on never mentioning it, not even when they were old and grey.

“All fixed.” she said taking a bow, spare bandages still in her hand. 

“I should become a bloody doctor instead.” she said with a smile of accomplishment. 

All of a sudden Fred had his hands around her waist,, lifting her up. She didn't have time to react before she was placed gently on the edge of the table. 

“Your turn.” grabbing the bandages out of her hand. 

“I am capable of fixing myself.” 

“But I wanna be the doctor now,” he said, pulling a sad face. 

She couldn't help but laugh, she hadn't laughed more in her life since she met the twins. Always doing something stupid or dangourous. 

“Now Miss Fitzgerald, what seems to be the issue.” he pulled a confused face placing his finger on his chin as if he was thinking of the issue.

She lifted her leg up nearly hitting the boy in the stomach, “There you go doctor.” 

Pushing her leg back down he grabbed the edge of her skirt, pushing it up enough that he could see the whole sentence. He couldn't help but grimace slightly at it, being slightly deeper than Fred's, meaning more blood. 

Florence noticed his face and didn't want to make him uncomfortable, “I can fix it myself if you want to go and find George.” she said, going to jump down from the table. 

Grabbing her waist again he pushed her back up “I'm the doctor florence.” 

Not many people called her Florence, she didn't know why just easier to say Flo. Unlike lots of other people she had talked to she liked her name, she always felt elegant when it was said in full. Probably not the first thing her mother was thinking when she gave but rather get this thing out of me. 

He was not carefully wiping the girl's leg down, she was more focused on why she was getting constant tingles running down her spine than the pain. He wiped down her whole leg, jokingly dipping under her calf to wipe it, making her chuckle. 

She now had a bandage wrapped around her leg, she thought it added character like the main character in a film. Florence was muggle born so over the summer she would watch all the films she missed, then coming back after summer to explain every plot to the twins.

Fred loved hugs from Florence, mainly because she would always give him a little kiss on the neck before pulling away. Something he didn't know she didn't do with George. 

She never knew why she only kissed Fred.

It just felt right.


	5. five

Florence loved Herbology and Professor Sprout but she didn't love waking up at 8am on a saturday. 

After Professor Umbridge and the kitchen they headed back to the common room and played wizard chess in front of the fire until McGonagall turned up to find out why they were not in class.

Fred explained what had happened and she gave a lecture on why they should have come to her straight away but eventually she left and the two didn't have detentions.

They waited rather impatiently for tea, Fred complained he was hungry at least twice a minute while Florence sat and imagined what she could be eating. They waited till they were in the great hall to tell everyone what happened in between mouthfuls.

***

Florence trudged downstairs in an olive green vest under her dungarees, carrying a pair of orange wellies. 

She didn't expect anyone to be up yet, Lilly, a girl in her dorm had come back rather late telling everyone about the party in the Ravenclaw common room and how she had to run away from Filch.

“Hello Flo.” George said, looking up from the book he was writing in. 

“Morning Georgie, what are you doing? You didn't stay up all night again did you?” a worried look plastered on her face. It was not uncommon that the boys would stay up all night planning pranks. 

She would normally automatically wake up at 2am and make sure the two were not still awake, Fred was normally conked out on the sofa so she only had to force George to go to bed. 

“I've had my 8 hours, don't worry i'm making plans on how to get back at Umbridge.” he said going back to his writing. 

“I'll help later if you want?” she was now peering over his shoulder seeing his plan, there were random pictures of Umbridge being pranked in various ways. 

“Sure, what are you doing anyway?” turning his head to now face her. She liked to help the twins, often the voice of reason so they won't go too far and burn down hogwarts. 

“I told Professor Sprout I'd help with cleaning out one of the greenhouses for some new plants she is getting.”

“Sounds fun.” he said enthusiastically. Florence had always helped the twins with their Herbology homework cause they spent every lesson messing about so any talk about Herbology or most subjects went straight past them.

“George, our idea of fun in some ways is very different and that's why we are besties.” she said giving him an over enthusiastic hug before going to put her wellies on. 

“Our idea of fun may differ but I'm sure you and Fred enjoy the same kind of fun.” a smirk on his face. 

At first thought Florence was confused about what he meant. She gets confused quite often. This boy in there year, Matt used to find it funny to ask her stupid questions and watch her get confused. 

That was until the twin convinced Hermione to brew a polyjuice potion and Fred turned into Flo and punched Matt in the face. 

Florence not knowing this was pleasantly surprised in ancient runes when he didn't bother her once or even look at her. 

But she had caught on to what George meant.

“Me and Fred are friends just like me and you.”

“Sure you are.”

“Anyway, Hermione asked me to go to Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron today but I already made these plans which is annoying.”

“Why didn't you just tell Sprout you couldn't help any more, she doesn't seem like the person who would mind.”

“Cause I'm an idiot George.”

***

Professor Sprout had completely worn the girl out.” she was completely covered in now dry mud and had acquired a few new cuts on her hands.

Tea had already started and she prayed that she would not be walking in when dumbledore was giving one of his many speeches. Luckily for her everyone was already eating so only a few noticed her trudge in leaving a small trail of mud behind her. 

As she got closer to the gryffindor table Fred shuffled over so she could sit between him and Lee. Taking a seat she apologies to Lee for any dirt she got on him. 

“Had a good day?” Fred asked already knowing from the dark circles that had formed under her eyes. 

“I'm hungry and tired.” resting her head on Freds shoulder.

He gave her a childish pat on the head and grabbed a piece of cauliflower, “Here you go veg head.” he would occasionally call her by that slightly annoying nickname all because she was a vegetarian. He didnt really expect her to take it, he was justin making a stupid joke but when her widly smaller hands grabbed it from his hands she was thankful.

Popping it in her mouth she looked down the table for Hermione, she saw what she was guessing her shouting at Ron for eating so much while concerningly looking at harry. She decided she would apologise for not being able to come tomorrow.

Her friendship with Hermione was strange seeing as she was two years older. They became friends when Flo was in her fifth year and Hermione in her third. Hermione was moved into her muggle studies class because she had muggle parents and was incredibly smart so she was able to join her class. Flo offered for her to sit with her and their friendship blossomed from there.

***

The moment she entered the common room all she wanted to sleep but her mud covered hair and face needed to shower. Grabbing her toiletries and pajamas she headed down to see Fred and George trying to convince a first year to try some sort of sweet that would do nothing but bad. 

“Darling , please do not take anything from these boys. Ever.” she grabbed the bright green sweet from the boys hand, the twins holding in a laugh.

“Why don't you try it? Darling.” Fred said accentuating the ‘darling’. 

“You know I will never try a sweet you make, also I'm getting a shower so i'll see you later.” she said, walking out shouting “Don't let them trick you.” to the boy before leaving for the now cold halls of hogwarts. 

There were only a few people getting showers, everyone too stuffed to bother moving from their common rooms. 

She had managed to get all the mud from her hair and under her fingernails and frankly she was glad no one would see the trail of murky water going down the drain. While getting changed into her pjs she accidentally dropped her socks in the water resulting in her having to walk back barefoot on stone and she didn't bring her wand with her because who needs a wand in the shower? 

Her hair sat at her shoulders which meant her shoulders were becoming increasingly wetter through her walk ultimately making her shiver. The upside of her walk is that she saw peeves enter the girls bathroom which houses moaning Myrtle which meant the hallway would probably be flooded in the morning and we could watch Filch struggle to mop it up.

It was around half nine which meant a lot of people had left for parties or gone to bed, she didn't suspect any of the quidditch team had gone to a party seeing as they had the last game of the season against ravenclaw tomorrow. 

She would never admit this to Fred or George but she kind of wanted Ravenclaw to win seeing as they had not won in years but in her heart she knew Gryffindor would win. 

It was completely dark now seeing as christmas was just under two months away and Florence could not be more excited. Christmas was her favourite time of year, she loved getting presents for everyone, even if money was tight. The snow was her favourite, it hasn't started yet but she was sure it would be soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have read the previous chapters before 24/09/20 i have changed a few things.
> 
> they are all in there last year like the books and i had mentioned spring in early chapters which i will have deleted now, the story actually begins a couple months after they return back for there last year


	6. six

Making it back to the common room with all her toes was an accomplishment in itself but making it back without being questioned by Filch was even bigger. 

Walking in she didn't expect to see Fred sitting on the sofa reading a book called ‘1001 best pranks.’ at least he was reading. 

“What are you doing still up? You have a quidditch match tomorrow.” She had never known the boy to forget he had a match but she thought it would be best to remind him. Putting her stuff on the table she went and stood in front of the fire hoping to warm herself up. 

“Gotta make sure you didn't get killed by mrs norris.”

He wanted to say that he can't go to sleep at night without knowing you are safe so has been sitting here for the last hour waiting for her to come back.

But he didn't. 

“I could take her on any day. She's bloody tiny.”

“Sure you could.” he said, watching her sway side to side in front of the fire, her hair was starting to dry now and a bunch of brown curls were forming.

Turning to face him, she put her fists up to her face in a fighting pose, “Any day, any time, that cat is all evil.” 

Fred laughed and slightly grabbed her waist pulling her next to him on the sofa.

“Well at least you will be fighting her smelling nice and clean.” The two were sat shoulder to shoulder, the fire slowly burning to embers as nobody had put any wood on there in a while. 

“And you smell like usual Fred.” she said, learning in to slightly sniff his chest before she finished her sentence. 

“What do I smell like?” he said, his left eyebrow raising in intrigue.

Florence had never really thought about what he smelt like, he always just smelt fred weasley.

Smelling his chest one more time she pulled a puzzled face.

Fire and spice  
Fireworks and spice 

“Fireworks and cinnamon, almost like christmas.”

“Is that a good smell?” 

“Seeing as that christmas is my favourite time of the year, i would say so.” she had now turned so she was facing him. The fire glowing on the sides of their faces.

“Does that make me your favourite?” 

Instead of replying she moved closer, their noses now a couple centimeters apart. 

Fred was frozen, with any other girl he would have made a move and kissed them but with Florence it was different. He had always wanted florence. The first time he talked to her he was asking if she wanted to sit with just him, a small childish crush but instead freaked out and asked if he wanted to sit with both of them. 

Fred decided to risk it and lean in more, ever so slightly their lips came close to touching, her smooth and his cracked from never taking the lip balm she would offer him all the time. 

But before they touched she reached her hands around him and gave him a hug with a kiss on the neck she said goodnight.

“Goodnight Freddie.”

“Goodnight Florence.”

***

“Hermione there is no way i'm gonna pass my owls at this rate.” Flo said laying her head face first into her book about werewolves. After classes they met up trying to get some work done before dinner.

“You've got six months, it will be easy.” trying to reassure the girl who looked like she could be on the verge of tears.

Florence didn't like to worry because she didn't find the point but it was past worrying and was not pure fear that she was going to leave Hogwarts with nothing and have to get a job in the muggle world.

Her plan was to leave Hogwarts and get an apprenticeship at Magical Menagerie down Diagon alley because they had recently upgraded to a plant section along with animals and at a stretch care for magical creatures was her second best. She was then going to open her own plant shop when she had enough money but she needed at least some grades to get an apprenticeship in the first place. 

“Im gonna fail them and then what will happen, i'll have to go work with muggles. Then i will be working without magic and will eventually lose all ties to the wizarding world and become terrible at magic cause I would not have time to practise and we won't be friends cause you will be off being successful and Fred and George will stop talking to me and i'll be alone.”  
She was now sat with her hands over her face. 

“Now why are we not talking to you?” the twins said, pulling out chairs to sit opposite the two girls. 

“Because im stupid.”

She realised that she was creating a sort of pity party for herself so decided to lighten the mood with something else. 

“And I want to go to a ball, I don't get why we can’t have one like muggles do.” wiping her eyes and sitting up.

“But we had the yule ball last year.” Hermione asked, confused.

George looked at Fred knowing what was going to happen, Fred had wanted to ask Florence but never plucked up the courage to ask her but he already asked all the boys not to ask her so he could. So when it came to the yule ball she had no date and no one to dance with, George remembered seeing her sit at the table watching Fred and Angelina dance together. 

Towards the end of the evening George asked Florence to dance but she was too sad and left promptly, she didn't leave her room for a couple days after because all she would hear from the girls was their perfect night.

“Because nobody asked me and then no one asked me to dance, which I know I shouldn't wait for a boy but I just hoped someone would.”

“Nobody asked you at all?.” Hermione said shocked knowing that somebody would have asked the clumsy but pretty Gryffindor. Looking at Fred, Hermione knew exactly what he had done. 

“Anyway, should we go get some dinner or just sit here and starve?” Fred said trying to switch the conversation.


End file.
